kulturfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Time Tabledance Nürnberg
thumb|Live Time Nürnberg Geschichte Das "Live Time" in Nürnberg gehört zu den renommiertesten Häusern in Europa, wenn es um seriöse und anspruchsvolle Darstellung von Tabledance Performance geht. Es liegt im Norden der Stadt, nähe des Nordostbahnhofes auf dem ehemaligen Industriegelände der "Vereinigten Margarine-Werke Nürnberg" in der Klingenhofstraße 58. Das Areal ist in Franken deshalb besser bekannt unter den Namen " Resi" und wird auch gerne als "Nürnbergs Biggest Nightlife Areal" bezeichnet, da sich außer dem Live Time darauf noch etliche Diskotheken und Bars (Rockfabrik, Planet Dance, Fogon, Loop, Golden Nugget, Spielhalle Planet Casino) befinden. Die Lokalität, in der jetzt das "Live Time" beheimatet ist, wurde Anfang der 90iger ursprünglich als Bistro und Restaurant genutzt (Gemini, Plaza). Im Jahre 1997 kam man auf die findige Idee, hier die erste seriöse "Tabledance Bar" in Nürnberg mit männlichen & weiblichen Tänzern aufleben zu lassen. Damit wurde zum damaligen Zeitpunkt Deutschlands größte "Tabledance Location" geboren. Schon nach kurzer Zeit avancierte das "Live Time" zu einer der ersten Adressen in der europäischen "Tabledance Szene" und ist heute aus dieser und dem fränkischen Nachtleben nicht mehr wegzudenken. Im Januar 2009 bekam das "Live Time" ein "neues Gesicht". Die "heiligen" Räume wurden komplett umgebaut und zeitgemäß zu einer "Multifunktions Location" für verschiedene Events umgestaltet. Unterhaltung Ganz nach dem Motto: "We are more than just bizarre" kann man in Nordbayerns größter "Table Dance Location" die heißesten und ausgeflipptesten Tänzer und Tänzerinnen aus aller Welt erleben. Faszinierende Bühnenshows, verführerische "Table Dance" Darbietungen, verrückte Kostüme und akrobatische wie unterhaltsame Showeinlagen gehören zum Repertoire der heißen Darsteller. Die tollen Tänzer und Tänzerinnen werden zusätzlich auch gerne für andere Party-Highlights gebucht oder vermittelt (z. B.: Automesse, Ausstellungen, Party, Disco, Geburtstagsfeiern, Junggesellenabschied, "lebendes Buffet", etc.). Als einziger "Party Club" in der Region mit einer echten "Private Dance Konzession" bietet das Live Time "Discofeeling" gemischt mit einem "Hauch" von prickelnder Erotik an. Männer & Frauen, Singles, Paare, Gruppen und "Party People" genießen hier Zutritt. Neben einer regelmäßig stattfindenden "Table Dance Party" erfreut sich die Event Lokalität einer immer größer werdenden Beliebtheit als "Disco Warm up Club". Das neue "Live Time" ist aber auch der ideale Platz für Junggesellenabschiede, Brautentführung, Firmen- und Vereinsfeiern, Betriebsausflüge, Jubiläen aller Art, oder einfach nur zum Abfeiern. Nicht selten trifft man hier regelmäßig lokale Sportgrößen wie z.B. die Spieler des American Football Clubs der Nürnberg Rams an, oder auch andere bekannte Gesichter aus Funk; Film & Fernsehen. Das "Live Time" genießt im In- und Ausland ein hohes Ansehen und ist mit Sicherheit (s)einen Besuch wert. Events Das "alte" Live Time wurde Zeitgemäß zu einer "Multifunktionslocation" für alle Arten von Veranstaltungen umgebaut. Die neu gestalteten Räumlichkeiten eignen sich jetzt hervorragend für kleinere Konzerte, Tagungen, Firmen IC´s, Sportübertragungen (z.B.: Party zum Super Bowl, Live Fussball) Comedy Shows (Stand up Comedy), Poker Events (Party Poker, Party Strip Poker), Verkaufsfahrten, Fotolocation, Music- Videoclips und vieles andere. Diverse Partys & Events fanden bereits im Live Time statt, wie zum Beispiel: Live TV-Übertragung mit Party zum American Football Endspiel der NFL "Super Bowl" Nürnbergs Biggest Nighlife Event" - Organized by Funkhaus Nürnberg "Diagonal" - House & Elektro Music Party "1. Wahl zur Miss Table Dance Bayern 2009" "Club Bizarre Special" - Die Warm up Party zur off. "Club Bizarre" Party von Hit Radio N1 Nürnberg Rams Special - Die Warm up Party vor dem Ligaspiel "Circus Circus" - Die verrückte Houseparty "Groove City" - Eine Stadt - ein Groove - eine Party (Organized by Funkhaus Nürnberg) "Sugar Daddy" - die crazy Party zum Vatertag "Jet Lag" - die Party für und mit allen Airport Mitarbeitern "Red Bull Poker Skate" Derzeit in Vorbereitung - Die Produktion einer neuen TV Episode für Pro7 (by SEO Entertainment) Diverse Firmenfeieren (z.B.: Weihnachten, Spielwarenmesse Nürnberg, Jahresfeiern, Betriebsausflüge, etc.) Wettbewerbe Am 27.03.2009 war das "Live Time" Austragungsort der Auftaktveranstaltung der allerersten Wahl zur "Miss Table Dance" Meisterschaft (1. Wahl zur Miss Table Dance Bayern), welche von der Agentur Pink Promotion aus Berlin ausgerichtet wurde. Aber auch andere lokale Wettbewerbe, wie z.B.: "Breakdance Meisterschaften", "Model Wettbewerbe", oder "Castings" (für TV & Modenschauen) fanden hier bereits statt. Tanzschule Im "Live Time" befindet sich auch die "1.Tabledance Schule Nürnbergs", die zusätzlich Tanzunterricht für Pole & Table Dance anbietet. Hierbei unterrichten professionelle Striptease Tänzer & Tänzerinnen den "Tanzstil" der modernen und anspruchsvollen Erotik. Pole Dancing, der sexy Tanz an der "Striptease" Stange, ist einer der heißesten Trends aus Amerika und hat auch in Deutschland längst Kultstatus erreicht. Der aufregende Tanzstil ist die neueste Fitnesssensation und hat die Clubs und Tanzschulen im Sturm erobert. Bei der "1. Tabledance Schule Nürnbergs werden alle diejenigen, welche schon immer mal die Geheimnisse der verschieden Erotic- & Tabledance Stile kennenlernen wollten, von absoluten Top Profis unterrichtet. Ganz egal ob Hausfrau, Schüler/Student, Anfänger, Amateur, Profi oder einfach nur zum Spaß. Den Unterricht gibt es für Frauen und Männer. Folgende Unterrichtsstile werden angeboten: Pole Batics/Pole Dancing (Tanzen an der Stange), Striptease Unterricht (klassische Art, auch für die Bühne), Table Dance/Private Dance, Lap Dance, Erotic Dance, Rotation Pole, Spinnings, Tricks (über Kopf, einfaches hochklettern, etc.), Presentation, Bodenparts, Vorbereitung und Training für Meisterschaften (Profis), Gogo Dance. Die Trainer/Lehrer: Denisa ist ein absoluter Profi und hat neben einer klassischen Tanzausbildung und diversen "Danceworkshops" auch die hohe Schule des "Modern Jazz" absolviert. In über 15 Jahren Profikarriere als Tänzerin & Stripperin konnte sie ihre Erfahrungen in den besten Tabledance Clubs dieser Welt sammeln und vorführen. Jeannine Wilkerling ist zweifache Deutsche Meisterin im Pole Dancing ("Miss Pole Dance Germany" 2007 und 2008) und trainiert gerade fleißig bei uns für einen weiteren Titel. Ihre harte Vorbereitung, eine anspruchsvolle Choreografie, ein diszipliniertes Training in der "1.Tabledance Schule Nürnbergs" und das so genannte "Pole Dancing", welches im "Live Time" stattfindet, haben ihr mit Sicherheit bei ihren vielen Wettbewerben weitergeholfen. Wie weit man es allerdings bringen kann, zeigte uns Jeannine im September 2008, als Sie beim "Miss Pole Dance Europe 2008" Wettbewerb in Amsterdam aufs "Treppchen" kam und die Bronze Medaille holte. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft "Miss Pole Dance World 2009" in Jamika kam sie immerhin unter die Top 10 der Welt und erreichte sogar den 9 Platz. Die Unterrichtszeiten/Kurse werden nach vorheriger telefonischer Absprache individuell vereinbart. Der Unterricht findet direkt im "Live Time" statt. Weblinks * www.tabledance-nuernberg.de* * www.livetime-nuernberg.de: * Tabledance, 1.Tabledance Schule Nürnbergs: Tanzschule für Pol Dance, Lap, Dance, Table Dance, Erotic Dance, Party, Disco, Konzerte, Modenschauen, Tagungen, Videoclip, Musikvideo, Fotolocation, Stand up Comedy Quellen Live Time Nürnberg, 1. Tabledance Schule Nürnbergs, Showtime Entertainment GmbH Nürnberg * www.tabledance-nuernberg.de* * www.livetime-nuernberg.de Kategorie: Showtanz, Tanzen, Tanz, Tabledance, Table Dance, Nachtclub, Party, Party Strip, Striptease, Konzert, Tanzschule,Disco Kategorie:Showtanz, Tanzen, Tanz, Tabledance, Table Dance, Nachtclub Category:!Hauptkategorie Category:Dateien Category:Deutscher Category:Kulturwiki Category:Mann